campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Nikita (Nikki) Alexei Ivanov -Claimed
Category:Archived Claim Name: Nikita (Nikki) Alexei Ivanov Gender: Female God Parent Choice 1: Nemesis (Roman Form) God Parent Choice 2: Trivia God Parent Choice 3: Bellona Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Second Cohort Mortal Parent: Danil Ivanov Age: 16 Appearance: Extremely dark brown hair, pale skin, piercing green eyes, about 5'7", lean muscled. Personality: Strong sense of loyalty and justice, can get carried away, generous, smart, violent, hates to lose, and rarley regrets anything. History: I was born in Russia in 1995, but I moved to Las Vegas with my father when I was 3. Danil Ivanov is my dad, and I am an only child. I am the only demigod in my family, and my mother, Nemesis, is the goddess of Justice and Vengeance. Not very remorseful or compassionate, so no help from her when I was attacked by the Sphinx or running from the Chimera (for some reason cats DO NOT like me). My entire line of family on the human side has been police men, which I think is why Nemesis took a liking to him. I was still running from the Chimera, (the only was I had gotten away was becuase whenever the thing got close, for some reason it tripped up). When I saw a person standing by a hill. She saw me with my dirty face and burnt clothes, and knew a demi-god on the run when she saw one. The Chimera chasing me with Echidna screaming "Get the flithy demi-god!" probably gave her a clue, even though I'd had no idea what that meant. I don't know why I ran, I just felt like I had to go there, my internal google maps just kept telling me where to go and what to do. When I went in, the girl, Victoria, explained everything, and my life was changed forever. {C Weapons: Been trained with most weapons, but daggers especially. Name: Nikita (Nikki) Alexei Ivanov Gender: Female God-parent: Nemesis (Roman Form) Cohort Choice: First Cohort History: I was born in Russia in 1995, but I moved to Las Vegas with my father when I was 3. Danil Ivanov is my dad, and I am an only child. I am the only demigod in my family, and my mother, Nemesis, is the goddess of Justice and Vengeance. Not very remorseful or compassionate, so no help from her when I was attacked by the Sphinx or running from the Chimera (for some reason cats DO NOT like me). My entire line of family on the human side has been police men, which I think is why Nemesis took a liking to him. I was still running from the Chimera, (the only was I had gotten away was becuase whenever the thing got close, for some reason it tripped up). When I saw a person standing by a hill. She saw me with my dirty face and burnt clothes, and knew a demi-god on the run when she saw one. The Chimera chasing me with Echidna screaming "Get the flithy demi-god!" probably gave her a clue, even though I'd had no idea what that meant. I don't know why I ran, I just felt like I had to go there, my internal google maps just kept telling me where to go and what to do. When I went in, the girl, Victoria, explained everything, and my life was changed forever. Ok, first, please don't get rid of comments. Ok, the Nemean Lion was in greek myth, so you'll need to change that. How would the faun know where they lived? Why did she go with a strange guy with goat legs? How did she find out she was a demi-god?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 19:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) How did she survive the attacks? Who saw her?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 19:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Demigod's can't tell if someone's a demigod. And you can't just run away from the Chimera. And I think the Chimera was greek.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 19:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Just 'cos she has a dirty face and burnt clothes doesn't mean she's a demigod.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 20:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 20:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC)